the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Gundabad/Dragon Clan
"Deep in the Ered Mithrin there are bands of orcs, sitting on piles of plunder, worshippers of the great wyrms." -Mewarmy of the White Council There are three types of Orcs in the Northern Misty Mountains. The Orcs of Mount Gundabad, the Orcs of the Western Misty Mountains of Mount Gram and Angmar and the more isolated group of Dragon-Worshippers from the Grey Mountains, ruled by the Black Numenorean High-Priest Ar-Korthon. This Clan developed a bit different from the other Gundabad Clans because of its Isolation. Instead of being led by an orcish Warchief they are led by a small caste of Black Numenorean Dragon Priests, worshipping a trinity of Ancient Dragons. History of the Dragon Clan The Dragon Clan is the youngest Gundabad Clan, founded by Ar-Korthon (formerly known as Shaarku). At the beginning of the Second Age, the remaining Orcs gathered into three groups: Those in the Angmar Mountains, those in the Western Greys, and those of the eastern Greys. The orcs of the western greys were annihilated by the Dwarves of Gundabad, and the orcs of the angmar mountains became the Gundabad and Angmar Orcs. The orcs of the Eastern Greys became the Dragon Clan, and were isolated from the rest of Orc-kind until the reign of Azog. Azog rediscovered them after the War of the Dwarves and Dragons and assimilated them into the Gundabad Empire. They still remained in relative isolation, and only really fought in war at the Battle of the Five Armies. Until that point the Orcs of the grey mountains were splitted in several small bands, sometimes fighting together against the dwarves, sometimes fighting amongt each other about territory and plundered stuff. That changed when a small group of Black Numenoreans, led by the descendant of an old noble house of Numenór, Ar-Korthon, fled into the grey mountains after the doom of Angmar. This group travelled through the Grey Mountains until they came to the place of the Lair of Scatha, where they found the big Wyrm Scatha in its last breathes of life, wounded by Fram the filth, close to death Scatha teached them about the Dragons of Old and the old Magic and Power Morgoth gave them. In the last moments of life Scatha gave them the task to unify the Orcs of the Greys and protect the old Lairs using the knowledge Scatha gave them until the dragons come back in their former glory and strength one day, cleaning Middleearth with their holy fire. Fullfilling Scathas tasks these group of Black Numenoreans buildt up a Theocracy-system, leading the Orcs as Priests under the High Priest Ar-Korthon from their mighty Citadel and Temple at Scathas Lair. After multiple years of hard work Ar-Korthon, at this time already old for a Numenorea, became tired and curious about the origins of his family. He spend long periods alone in his chambers. During his absence the masked priest of Glaurung, Kryx, took control of the Citadel and its residents. Finally one day Ar-Korthon left his chambers, he gathered all of the residents and announced that he was retiring as High Priest and was leaving the Citadel to find out the origins of his family. He also anounced that Kryx, the priest of Glaurung would become the new High Priest. Kryx stepped forward as Ar-Korthon spoke the holy words and crowned Kryx, never revealing his face or any part of his body. After Ar-Korthon had departed Kryx introduced the new ranking system which allowed the orcs to become monks as well. The main power would remain with the Black Numenoreans but the orcs gained more possibilities. Ranks The Dragon Clan is a theocracy, it has its own lore and history. The rank system also differs from the other Gundabad Clans and is splitted into multiple castes: Higher Military & Religious ranks (Only Black Numenoreans): - High Priest and voice of the Trinity (one of the three priests, equal to the Warchief rank: Necromancer Title) - Priest (equal to the Captain rank, one for each Dragon: Black Gundabad Title) Lower religious ranks (Black Numenoreans & Orcs): - Master Monk (living in the Monastery, tending to the books: Black Gundabad Title) - Emissary Monk (representing the Dragon Cult in another faction: Black Title of the faction they belong to) - Wandering Monk (not a part of the Dragon Clan, but a part of the Dragon Cult: Black Title) - Acolyte (equal to the common Orc-Rank but under the command of a Monk and studying the Holy Dragons: Black Gundabad Title) Lower military ranks (Orcs): - Lieutenant (Black Gundabad Orc Title) - Warrior (equal to the common Orc-Rank: Black Gundabad Orc Title) Strongholds Citadel and Temple of Scatha: A WIP project. The capital of the Dragon Clan, the citadel taller than the surrounding mountains stands today, where the last Urulóki, Scathas had his lair. It consists of a huge dome and the citadel on top of it. Finished it will contain a huge Temple district, a Monastery for the Acolytes, Barracks for the Warriors, storages, Mines and a Throne Hall. Fortress and Temple of Withered Heath: 'A WIP project. Withered Heath is a fortress, buildt on stone and many metres of ice where once the dragons dwelled. Finished it will contain a Temple of Ancalagon, a fortress to guard the Temple and a Arena where feasts and tournaments in honor of Ancalagon will be held. The Law of the Dragons Here is the law of the dragons listed. Anyone who breaks these laws will be judged by either a Priest or the High Priest himself. # It is forbidden to steal from other dragon clan members. # It is forbidden to betray the Dragon Clan and the Dragon Cult in any form. # All members of the Dragon Clan always have to obey higher ranked players. # All members of the Dragon Clan have to worship the Holy Dragons. # If multiple members of the Dragon Clan disagree on something a Priest or the High Priest will decide what happens. # If a member of the Dragon Clan kills an ally the High Priest will decide what happens to him. # Members of the Dragon Clan are not allowed to kill each other on purpose. # All enemies of the Dragon Clan and Dragon Cult are to be killed on sight. (Of course all members of the Dragon Clan must always obey the server rules) Players (Awards are listed in brackets, in-game names are listed in {...}) '''Black Numenoreans ' - High Priest Kryx the Masked {Capt_Percy} (active, Scathas Lair) Ring - Acolyte ? {Rein_Van_Acker} (active, Scathas Lair) - Acolyte Bawthôr {TKGArTz} (active, Scatha's Lair) - Acolyte ? {Kevinlevin111} (active, Scatha's Lair) '''Orcs: - Warrior Unkhaz {krzychu_123465} (semi-active, Scathas Lair) -Warrior Krîz-Ghāk {Noovbl} (active, Scatha's Lair) Ambassador and Wandering Monks: Ar_Korthon, Ambassador Monk of Scatha the great Wyrm (Black Numenorean and member of the Astrasi Empire) Caradoc_blood_axe, Ambassador Monk of Ancalagon the Black (Hillman and War-King of Rhudaur) MysteryFTW, Ambassador Monk of Scatha the great Wyrm (Moria Uruk and Lieutenant of Moria) Inactive Players: - Acolyte Quicksilver053 - Warrior Enderbro7543 - Warrior TanoSic - Warrior septer101 (Note: The items of inactive players are stored in a secret warehouse, if anyone might return their items will be given to them.) Religion The Dragon Cult was founded by the first High Priest Ar-Korthon, the last living being who heart the voice of Scatha. Every member of the Dragon Clan is a part of the Northern Dragon Cult (not to be mixed up with the Easterling Dragon Cult). Everyone worships one of three Ancient Dragons, representing, as a trinity, the aspects of Melkor, the creator. 1. Scatha, the great Wyrm The first Dragon is Scatha, the great Wyrm. He was part of the Urulóki race. Therefore he had no wings but a very powerful and deadly breath of fire. Because of his connection to the Clan he is the most important Dragon and the Priest of Scatha is always the High Priest of the Dragon Cult. Scatha is worshipped by most of the Black Numenoreans and some Orcs. He lived until the foundation of the Dragon Clan, terrorizing the free folk and gathering a huge hoard in his Lair in the Grey mountains, where nowadays his worshippers pray to him, until Fram the coward killed him deviously. Scathas aspects are power, wealth and cunning. 2. Glaurung, the father of Dragons The second Dragon is Glaurung, the first of the Urulóki, created by Morgoth during the first age to subjugate the filthy free folk. He is worshipped by many Black Numenoreans. Under his deadly breath the cities and countries of Beleriand were destroyed and the weak free people enslaved by his mental power. As an Urulóki he wasnt able to fly. He got murdered by the devious Man Túrin, still unbeaten in a fair fight. Because of his endless mental power his aspects are Domination, Conspiracy and Manipulation. 3. Ancalagon, the Black The third Dragon is Ancalagon, the Black, a Fire Dragon of immense size. Ancalagon was the biggest Dragon to ever exist, even surpassing the father of Dragons in this aspect. Ancalagon had a black skin and was known for his cruelty and bloodlust. He led the Dark Legions in the War of Wrath against the nasty Maiar and Valar, who used Melkors' rightful claim to the lands of Midleearth to start an unrightful and unprovoked war against the creator. Ancalagon fought heroic until he was slain by the filthy Earendil in his nutshell Vingilot. Because of his raw power, strength and Cruelty he represents the aspect of Fear, raw strength '''and '''bloodshed.Most of the Orcs and Warriors worship him. Every Dragon demands blood sacrificies from his worshippers frequently Factions following the Dragon Cult: - The Dragon Clan (Gundabad) - The Goblin Clan (Gundabad) - The Kingdom of RhudaurCategory:Gundabad Category:Orcs Category:Rhovanion